


Loving You is a Losing Game

by Theoverallnerd



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Eyepocolypse, M/M, Martin Blackwood Loves Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Monster Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoverallnerd/pseuds/Theoverallnerd
Summary: Short fic in which Martin knows what must be done. And that means killing the one he loves.
Relationships: Also Martin Blackwood/Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Kudos: 9





	Loving You is a Losing Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!
> 
> This is my first fic. I am trying to better my writing skills during quarinteen, so any tips would be greatly apreiciated!
> 
> I also have the headcannon that Monster Jon would exhbit some of the traits by the entities that touched him the most. So there will be some descriptions

For Martin Blackwood, end of the world didn't come when the eyes appeared. Or when he puropousfuly walking into the Lonley, filled with smoke and distant feelings of lonliness. But it was when he was staring at the form of a man he barly knew anymore. A man whos mind was twisted, filled with the need to spread fear to all around him.   
  
A man he loved more than anything. His Jon, who tried to hold back the moster who had claimed him as its avatar. The one who saved him from the Lonley the first time with his calm caring touch. Who had finally lost his fight against the being who stole him away from him.

"Martin.. There is still time to join me. We could do so much.. Together."

The form that used to be Jon was hovering just a little bit off the floor. He was unusualy tall, his limbs slightly to long for his body. The scars that were left by Prentisses worms now filled with bugs. He turns to stare at the man in front of him.

  
Martin knew what he needed to do. He tried to lift the knife, but it was to hard.   
  


"Jon.. I know your in there. Please.. Please come back. I know you can here me please.."

The desperation in his voice made Jon laugh louder, the sound coming out of his mouth seeming unatural. He landed on the floor with a soft thud, and lamded right in frount of Martin.  
  
Just at the right spot.  
  
Martin grabbed Jons shirt and lifted the kife slightly.

  
"Jon.. Jon I love you. If your still in there. If there is any chance you can still hear me just know that I love you. I am so sorry.."

With that, he plunged the knife into Jons chest, twisting it ever so sligtly. The blood that started dripping onto the floor was dark and thick, not like any humans blood. The monster whailed with a defening screach.

Suddenly, the blood turned red again. As if the monster was gone, and Jon was back. When Jon smiled this time, it wasn't the sickning grin of the monster. But the gentle, warm smile that Martin loved. 

  
  
Martin layed Jon onto the ground and placed his head gently into his lap. As Martin sat, watching the life slipping away from his beloved, the world around him seemed to fade into the backrground. Tears would not stop falling as he brought Jon into a hug.He kept a strong hold on his limp body as a fog starts to envelop around him.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! Comments and Kudos would be greatly apreciated!


End file.
